No Point, No Meaning
by Soap Lady
Summary: Pepper and Gene have come to an understanding. One that would devastate her friends if they knew about it. One shot. Smutfic. M/F


**No Point, No Meaning**

_Author's Note: This is an idea I've had brewing in my head for some time but felt uncomfortable posting it. It began to take shape while watching Pepper defend Gene and then seemed guilty for doing so. It also bothered me that she was still the same spazzy, jealous, useless girl she was in Season One. After the advice of trusted friends, (Some of whom all but dared me.), I decided, "Eh. Why not?" Enjoy my first and probably only smutfic._

_Special thanks to the amazing Fluffle and the M's of IM:AA ffic for beta reading. You rock._

_Note:  This is intended for mature readers only. Please do not read if you are a minor in your home state or country or if sexual situations offend you. Both characters depicted are seventeen, the age of consent in New York State as long as both partners are under 21._

_And please, read and review. I don't know how many times I and other authors have to say this. It's flattering to have so many page views but without reader feedback it's as if you are all silently saying; "Oh, your writing is good enough to read but not enough to tell you to your face."_

_Thank you for your time and attention._

"_**Sometimes love is dark and very dangerous and leaves you not liking yourself very much."**_ – "Ashes to Ashes"

Pepper Potts lay on her narrow canopied bed and raised her cellphone over her head, struggling to come to a decision. New York was unusually quiet that night and Tony was taking advantage of the downtime to upgrade the armor. Again. Rhodey was helping someone over the phone with homework and by his hushed tones she knew he was helping Whitney. Although she didn't hate the other girl any more she didn't think Whitney was quite good enough for one of her best friends, higher social status notwithstanding. Left with nothing to do, the redhead went home to an empty house with a note from her father saying he'd be away.

Idly, Pepper brought her phone closer and began to type a text message. She wavered before hitting the "send" button and then deleted it.

_Type type type type._

_Delete._

_Type type type._

_Delete._

She sucked her bottom lip thoughtfully, turning her musings over and over in her head. All the reasons she shouldn't be doing this multiplied in her head like gamboling puppies until she felt overwhelmed with doubt. The one reason why she should coalesced and made the decision for her.

_It may be the only way to save all their lives._

_Send._

While waiting for a reply she took a quick shower and shrugged on a fluffy bathrobe before settling in front of her mirror to brush her Titian red hair. She forced herself not to react when a burst of light and sound heralded the arrival of the Mandarin.

"I see you've prepared yourself for me, Pepper." He told her in his rough metallic voice and they were off.

* * *

><p>The mountain fortress was carved from living rock by the ancestors of the Khan family. She shivered in the semi-gloom of the uniformly gray room. There was a large fire pit in the center of the room but the Mandarin did not offer to light it for her. <em>Bastard.<em>

The only light was the dim glow of wall sconces but Pepper knew the armored figure had no trouble seeing her. All of her. She struggled to keep the robe tied without letting him see much of her when she heard the loud metal scraping of something being dragged across the stone floor. She looked as saw it was a small cot with a rough straw mattress.

He watched her fiddle with the belt of her robe nervously, then glanced at the cot. "Enough. Remove that and ready yourself for me. I want to watch."

He tossed her a small vial of oil. She sniffed it and breathed in the scent of roses and orange blossoms. The Mandarin wanted her smelling of flowers, did he?

Pepper undid the cloth belt and hesitated, straightening, to stare up at her captor.

"Yes?" He prompted impatiently.

"I want your word. Promise me on the memory of your mother that if-if I go through with this you won't hurt my dad, Tony, or Rhodey."

"Agreed."

"Either as themselves, or as Iron Man and War Machine?' she continued.

"Yes."

What about New York? You won't destroy it, will you?"

"New York is a center of culture and civilization. I would be a fool to destroy it."

"I don't suppose I could persuade you not to conquer America-"

"Enough." His tone chilled her. "As the Mandarin, I have my choice of consorts. _You _contacted _me. _I have no need of you. We have an agreement. I will keep my end of the bargain as long as you keep yours."

She nodded and slid the robe off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Pouring a small amount of oil into her palms and set the vial on the cot. Rubbing her hands to warm it, she began to smooth the lubricant over her skin, starting with her shoulders and quickly working her way down her arms. She wanted this over with.

"No. Slowly. You have beautiful skin, Pepper. It deserves attention."

Stifling a sigh the young woman applied the scented oil directly onto her breasts in small drops before massaging the liquid into her breasts. Her fingers skimmed over her nipples and made them harden, excess oil running down her stomach and dripping between her legs. She used her thumb to rub the oil in small circles over her abdomen and down to her thighs. The Mandarin did not speak but she felt him watching. _Enjoying the show? _She thought bitterly.

Bending down she anointed her legs and what she could of her back and bottom.

"Good. Lay down and pleasure yourself for my amusement. Keep your legs far apart. I want to see...all of you."

Pepper didn't respond as she settled on the straw mattress and closed her eyes. Being unable to see him gave her the illusion of being alone as she kneaded her breasts and pinched her nipples for her silent audience's amusement. Her breath began to quicken as she retraced the trail of oil made with her fingers down between her legs. One hand found the small bundle of flesh and nerve endings at the top of her opening while two fingers on her other hand slowly entered her and began to thrust tenderly inside her. Self-consciousness faded into pleasure and she moaned under her own manipulations.

The young woman had masturbated more in the past six months than she had in her young life. Spending time with the three most attractive boys in school would do that. One in particular had been starring in her fantasies.

"Tony..." she whispered too softly for the voyeur in the room to hear as she climaxed.

That was a mistake, that last little bit. The armor must make his hearing more acute for she found herself roughly held aloft, back pressed painfully close to that metallic chest.

"Never speak that name to me again!" A rough deep voice hissed in her ear. Metal gauntlets gripped her thighs as he rubbed his erect penis against her slitted fissure.

_How the hell can he have sex with me with his armor on? No. I don't want to know. _

His pace was slow but not necessarily gentle as he thrust only half of himself inside of her. Any other man would be trying to acclimate her to his intrusion but she knew he was trying to tease her into arousal. He wanted her to _beg _for this copulation.

"You're so smooth and tight," he whispered softly.

"Yeah well, I'm glad to know that the stereotype about Asian men being smaller isn't true." She muttered snarkily.

Pepper was trying to make him angry enough to hurry this up and get it over with but he just laughed. "Perhaps this is another of the Mandarin's abilities."

"Damn good use of a power, if you ask me."

In answer a ring glowed and she felt its potency enter her, flashing into sexual heat and increasing her arousal. She shivered in response and felt his pace quicken, the friction against her inner walls causing her to forget her resolve to remain stoic and sigh in pleasure instead.

"Say it, Pepper. This won't resolved until you do."

"Fine!" Dammit, she wanted to be stiff and resisting so to make the experience as unenjoyable as possible for the jerk but he'd brought out all her sexual frustrations and made her take joy in what he was doing to her. "Fuck me..."

"Mandarin."

"Fuck me, Mandarin!"

That was all he had been waiting for. Gripping her hips he drove himself inside. She suppressed a gasp and a twitch to deny him the satisfaction of knowing he hurt her.

The pace and momentum increased and Pepper kept her eyes closed and her body slack as she simply gave in. She couldn't fight him and didn't care to consider what would happen if she left now. Besides, if she were honest with herself, she was enjoying it. This was wrong, it was so wrong and she quickly buried her conscience in physical desire to make it shut the hell up. If this would save those she cared for it didn't matter what people labeled her. She was doing this to save those she loved and that's what mattered. But...it felt so good.

"Pepper?"

"Faster. Oh, God! Faster! And don't you dare stop."

"Foolish woman. You have no right to command the Mandarin!" he responded but sped up his thrusts until achieving a rhythm that had her panting. It hurt as he went from slowly taking her to being impaled upon him but she didn't care. It was good to him too, she could tell without looking.

Sooner than she expected she arched herself against him and screamed as she peaked around him. This only encouraged him further and his armored hands dug into her bare hips as he pursued his own climax.

By the time he was finished she was limp and exhausted, head lolling forward. With a grunt, the Mandarin pulled her off of him and they vanished again.

"Clean yourself," her captor intoned and left her in a heap on the floor of the bathroom.

Pepper was too tired to move, much less bathe and fell asleep where she lay.

* * *

><p>"Pepper?"<p>

She knew by the light footsteps who was approaching and lifted her head to look at him. To his credit, Gene looked concerned and guilty as he pulled her unprotesting form to her feet.

"I'm sorry! I thought I was giving you some privacy so you could bathe. I never should have left you alone. Here. I've ran the bath for you so you can just...um. Let me get in with you."

She could have smiled. He was babbling because he was worried about her. Pepper let herself be led into the huge soaking tub and Gene Khan gently settled her into his lap. The water was hot but not unbearable and smelled just like the oil had. Clearly this was his attempt to make her feel at ease.

The boy took a sponge and wrung the water out over her head. She didn't stop him from lathering her perspiration soaked red hair or rinsing it off. His hands were gentle as he began to bathe her bruised body.

"That was me, wasn't it? I'm sorry. I was...excited. I can't help being aroused around you. You're so beautiful, Pepper. I'll be gentle, okay?

She could have laughed. Gentle. That was funny. He was trying to fill the awkward silence between them with words. It was what she always did when on unfamiliar ground.

A part of her wanted to punish him with her silence. Except...he didn't force her to do this and had truly tried to be careful. She was the one who contacted him and suggested the deal. Pepper understood it must have been insulting for the proud young man that she thought to bribe him with her body.

But...it hadn't been that bad. She honestly enjoyed what he'd done to her. Part of her wished it had happened under different circumstances. Part of her enjoyed provoking him into ravishing her by mentioning Tony's name.

Pepper's body reacted again as he ran his soapy hands all over her wet naked figure. She must be a sex-starved nympho to be aroused again after all that but she didn't care. Her friends were protected and she was tired of ignoring the needs of her body. Needs neither of them ever had any intentions of fulfilling.

She shifted in his lap and turned to face him, wrapping her legs on either side of him and pressing her breasts against his body. Grinning, seeing his shocked expression, she kissed him, enjoying the fact she now had power over him and loved it.

He reached out as if to pull her off him but she grabbed his hands and held them over his head. Gene's look of shock was priceless.

"You're hurt! I hurt you! Shouldn't you rest-"

She cut him off. "Yes, you did and now I'm giving you the chance to make it up to me." She could feel his sexual interest returning and smiled. She reveled in the power sex gave her over him and wondered if he recognized what she was doing to him, turning the tables until he was left breathless and begging. Pepper thought she'd enjoy seeing the Mandarin pleading for the privilege of satisfying her.

Leaning in and kissing him, she reached out and stroked him between the legs, treating his member like a beloved pet. He yelped as her clever fingers found his scrotum and heaved them both out of the water.

"Not here, Pepper." he told her and carried her to his bedroom like a bride before gently placing her on his bed. The soft Western mattress was a step up from straw and she stretched in appreciation.

The last of the Khans knelt between her legs and worshiped her with his tongue as his hands reached up to tease her breasts. Pepper rose to her elbows and watched him caress her with the warm wet appendage. Languorous heat began to spread from her belly and her nerves tingled as if electric current traveled directly from her groin throughout her body. She was impressed with his skill even as she orgasmed into his mouth. Her lips opened to ask him to ease up but he was relentless with cunnilingus, making purring sounds as he lapped at her clitoris and rubbed his face against her nether lips. Pepper was grateful that he shaved that morning.

His sweetly lapping tongue withdrew and she pouted up at him. Gene smiled back and unrolled a condom. "It's my turn, sweet heart."

Pepper lifted her legs and allowed him entry, then wrapped her legs around him as he gently took her, lips grazing against her neck. She tried to thrust against him in an effort to quicken the pace but he refused to let her and slowed even further every time she made the attempt. She eventually gave up and let him made love to her, pace only increasing as they both approached pleasure.

* * *

><p>"You sure have some amazing sexual fantasies, Pepper Potts." Gene teased, murmuring into her shoulder as he spooned against her. "Are you sure you're going to be all right? I was trying to be careful but I think I got a little too excited when you told me to fuck you. The bruising should go away soon."<p>

"Well, it's not like anyone is going to see them," she murmured softly. "I don't have PE this semester."

"You don't have to have to go to class at all," he kissed her neck. "Stay here with me."

Pepper wrinkled her nose and didn't look around. "You really need to brush your teeth before you kiss me. Breath smells like fish."

Gene laughed and withdrew, leaving a cold spot where he had laid. Pepper told herself she was not lonely as she heard water running in the bathroom as her bed partner brushed his teeth.

This was the fourth time she had come here for their little sex games. Originally she had wanted to beg him for information about Tony's father but ended up confessing her deepest sexual fantasies. They ended up giving each other their virginity and she had been sneaking around with him when she could.

Pepper didn't even want to think about Tony's reaction if he were to find out that not only had she been in contact with Gene without finding out about Howard Stark, but was having sex with Iron Man's enemy. She worked hard to conceal the truth from Tony and the ever-observant Rhodey, maintaining her usual spazzy personality so perfectly it was exhausting. It was sad how easily they bought the act, preferring to believe she hadn't learned a damn thing from the past months and remained a useless boy-crazy idiot.

She was not naive. This wasn't a relationship; this was fantasy. For her and for Gene. She enjoyed a little "rough trade" while he wanted...a normal, loving liaison. Weird. She thought all guys liked kinky shit. Ten bucks said even Rhodey had a few fetishes. Maybe it was because Gene didn't have any friends or love. Both of them got exactly what they wanted from the situation.

There were a few rules. No mentioning the outside world, especially Tony and Rhodey and she was forbidden from asking about Howard. All she knew was he was alive and well.

As for her, she insisted on being with the real Gene. Not the Mandarin. Unless otherwise requested.

"Better?" Gene leaned over and kissed her.

Pepper smiled at the hokey display of domestic contentment. She could see the anxiety and guilt in his eyes. He was worried that he'd hurt her as the Mandarin, even though it was her fantasy and he only went along with it to please her. She knew she could milk that to get nearly anything she wanted from him but couldn't bring herself to. She didn't understand how someone could callously leave a teen to die while his father was kidnapped but agonize for hours if he so much as scratched her? It could be inferred he actually loved her but she didn't want to think about that. It would mean she would have to analyze how she felt about him and why she betrayed her best friends for Gene's sake.

She fingered the rings around his neck. "That's new." She indicated the sixth ring.

The boy's lit up and she was surprised at the fervor in his gaze. "The Mandarin didn't have five rings he had ten! And me and...a research assistant found this one. The seventh one is nearly in my grasp and-"

Pepper kissed him to shut him up. "Don't. You promised. I'd rather not think of what could happen if all ten rings are found."

This wasn't forever. She knew that. All she wanted for now was to ignore the feelings of guilt and worry inside and try to keep the walls of imagination around her. So she punished herself with rough sex, pretending Peru had never happened.

The light died in Gene's eyes and for a moment he was the cold unfriendly jackass she met six months ago. He returned to his side of the bed and lay on his back, fingers laced behind his head.

"The Mandarin will return the Khan legacy to its former glory," he told her softly. "And you, you could be my empress. My only empress."

"What, no harem?"

He took her quip seriously. "If I have you by my side, I won't need any other women. I don't want anyone but you. Remember that."

Pepper crossed her arms and pretended to be angry. "That's the worst proposal I've ever heard."

"You get a lot of them?"

"Jerk. How can we get married if you don't trust me?" She stuck out her tongue at him. "You won't let me tie you up and spank you." That was true. Gene seemed wary of bondage. He did enjoy it when she held him down and straddled him, however. But they both knew he could easily overpower her.

Gene touched her shoulder and she jumped in surprise. "You don't trust me either," he told her sadly and rolled away from her.

She wanted to comfort her lover but something held her back. She felt soiled, hating herself for feeling passion for the person who nearly cost an innocent teen his life but not wanting to leave him alone either. Pepper stared up at the ceiling and tried forced her voice to sound calm and mature.

"This is the last time. I can't do this again."

"Understood."

"It was a mistake. We never should have done this. You won't hear from me again."

"If you say so."

Pepper knew she was deliberately picking a fight in the hopes he'd make one of his old snarky comments and drive her away. Gene gave her all the control in their encounters, letting her set the pace and take the lead. Despite what he had said he trusted her enough to give her power over his emotions, indulged her. All because he genuinely cared for her. And she was too stupid to take advantage of the situation.

Gene shifted and faced her once again. "I'm not foolish or delusional, Pepper. You're using me to satisfy yourself. I'm doing the same. I know this isn't forever." But his posture said he lied.

_I need you to love me. _His dark eyes begged. _I would give you the world if you only asked but please don't leave me!_

The awkward silence stretched until Gene sighed in surrender. "I'll take you home."

* * *

><p>The light became two people and the Mandarin tenderly set his chosen consort on her bed. She felt guilty that she had hurt him in some way but wasn't sure how to make things better. She had enough to think about if Tony and Rhodey learned the truth.<p>

"I don't hate you, you know? Not the Mandarin and not Gene."

The armored warrior looked at her. "I know." he replied. Even with the metallic distortion, his voice sounded sad. "Maybe you should. It would make things so much simpler." With that, he disappeared.

Pepper ran another bath and realized with a start that _she _actually had worried voice mail from Tony and Rhodey. He was far from blameless but she couldn't find it in her to hate Gene.

_But I can hate myself._


End file.
